1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector with shielding function.
2. Description of the Related Art
High voltage and high current are applied to wire harnesses used as wirings for drive of motors for HEVs (Hybrid Electric Vehicles) and EVs (Electric Vehicles). For this reason, connectors of such wire harnesses have shielding function. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2008-235189 (hereinafter referred to as a first related art) and 2006-344398 (hereinafter referred to as a second related art) disclose this kind of related connectors.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a connector 100 of the first related art includes: a connector housing 101 from which an electric wire W connected to a terminal 110 is pulled out; a shield shell 102 fix to the outer periphery of the connector housing 101; a shield electric wire 103 disposed so as to cover the outer periphery of the electric wire W; a pair of holders 104a, 104b disposed so as to cover, from outside, the end region of the shield electric wire 103 disposed on the shield shell 102; and two pairs of bolts 105 and nuts 106 fastening the pair of holders 104a, 104b together.
The assembling of the connector 100 of the first related art is performed in the following way. The end region of the shield electric wire 103 is disposed on the outer periphery of the shield shell 102, the pair of holders 104a, 104b are disposed so as to sandwich the end region of the shield electric wire 103 from outside of the end region, and the pair of holders 104a, 104b are fastened by the bolts 105 and nuts 106. An attachment portion 102a of the shield shell 102 is fixed to an earth member of a stationary side (not shown) to ground the shield shell 102 and the shield electric wire 103.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, a connector 120 of the second related art includes: a connector housing (not shown) from which an electric wire W connected to a terminal (not shown) is pulled out; a shield shell main body 122 fix to the outer periphery of the connector housing; a shield electric wire 123 disposed so as to cover the outer periphery of the electric wire W; an electric wire fastener 124 sandwiching the end region of the shield electric wire 123 from the outer periphery side of the end region; and a shield shell auxiliary member 125 to which the shield electric wire 123 is fastened by the electric wire fastener 124.
The assembling of the connector 120 of the second related art is performed in the following way. The end region of the shield electric wire 123 is fastened to the shield shell auxiliary member 125 by sandwiching the end region by the electric wire fastener 124. And then flanges 122a, 125a of the shield shell main body 122 and the shield shell auxiliary member 125 are faced each other, and the flanges 122a, 125a are fastened by bolts 126 and nuts 127. A fixation portion 122b of the shield shell main body 122 is fixed to an earth member of a stationary side (not shown) to ground the shield shell main body 122, the shield shell auxiliary member 125, and the shield electric wire 123.